Fox of Metal
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: Wow, never thought of myself ending up like this. In a nbew world through my own stupidity, messing up on a seal. Turns out, the Hiraishin will not just teleport you to just the marked area but across the universe. Kami I hate karma. N/E/T/ maybe others


**Fox of Metal**

By The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer-I do not own Eureka seveN nor do I own Naruto. They are owned their respective owners. What I do own is the plot and any OCs that might make an appearance. And please, no criticism and enjoy the read.

Chapter One-Welcome to the Future

Naruto sighed as he got up. His body had grown over the years. He was no longer the little midget he was five years back. No, his body had grown to look much like a seventeen-year-old should. He had also let his hair grow out, deciding to put it in a neat, bandaged, ponytail with a few bangs framing his face, covering the two red dots that were positioned on his forehead.

His choice of clothing had also changed. No longer did he wear the orange jumpsuit, now he wore something more concealing to a ninja. He wore a black tank top with orange straps on each shoulder holding up gray sleeves that hung loosely on his arms and going past his hands, not even bothering to cover up his shoulders. He also wore Black shinobi pants with orange pin striping going down the length of it. The ends of the pants were tucked into his black steal toed boots.

He sighed as he sat down. Every tree that was around him had a large gash in them that seemed a little large for a normal kunai. There were also several strange kunai thudded into the tree. The strange thing was that on the handle were several seals and the blade seemed to separate into three prongs.

Everything in his life had changed so quickly. The Akatsuki was no more as Naruto was able to kill them off along with some help. After that, the love bug seemed to bite everyone but him. After Sasuke came back to Konoha when Naruto drug him back, Sakura ran up to him and tossed Naruto aside like trash. Jiraiya, who somehow managed to survive and keep on the down low, came back and married Tsunade a week after the Akatsuki's defeat. Ayame had found a heart in Chouji. As expected, Lee and Tenten had started to go out together a week ago and Gaara and Matsuri had married a month. Ino and Shikamaru started a thing on a mission and now were taking a vacation in Mizu-no-Kuni a day earlier. Kiba and Temari refused the idea of the love bug biting them but Naruto had his doubts. What had come to a shock for him was that Neji and Sai started a relationship.

Naruto sighed as he got up again. His hand gripped one of the kunai with three prongs before focusing chakra into it. With a quick flick of the wrist, the kunai thudded into a tree. "Alright, here goes nothing," the container muttered before chakra flowed around him. **"Hiraishin-no-jutsu!"**

And in a black flash, Naruto was gone from sight.

Future

Flare Drake was about twenty-eight years old. He was fairly muscular, deciding that spandex tops were a way to go. His top was mostly red with a large black stripe going down the center of it. Large black pants that were tucked into black combat boots covered his legs. On his back was a black M82 along with a pack of sorts slung loosely. He had long mangy brow hair. An eye patch covered his right eye with a single jewel in the center of it.

Behind him was a silver mass of steal with red pin striping. The seats seemed to be in the back, covered by what seemed like pods. In front of him was a campfire with smoldering pieces of wood. He sighed as he looked up at the stars. "Alright better call it a night and put out the flames before it tells the Untied Federation where I am."

With a quick kick, the man got sand onto the fire, putting it out. With a quick look around, the man looked at the desert for any signs of life or anything that moved. But his eyes caught his eyes. It was a large swirling ball of black energy with shockwaves coming off of it. "Ah shit, better check it out," Drake muttered under his breath before running to the silver vehicle.

Drake looked arrived at the source of the energy with in a few minutes. He drug himself out of one of the capsules before whistling lowly. "That must have been something to make a blast like this."

And he was right. In front of him was a large crater that seemed like a perfect circle. Even the edges were smooth as well as the inside of it. But inside the center of it all was something that Drake would never forget.

He could see a teen around twelve in really baggy clothing. But what really struck the man was that the boy blonde twelve year old had fox ears and two fox like tails. The man sighed as he jumped down the crater to get the blonde. "Why do I have to be a Good Samaritan?"

Inside Naruto's Mind

Naruto groaned as he got up. Everything was so we around making him know where he was. He opened his eyes before getting up and taking a look around. What shocked him was that he was in the corridor with the Kyuubi. **"So you have come kit," **he heard a voice call out to him. The blonde seventeen year old twirled his body around before narrowing his eyes. In front of him was a large fox with red fur and nine tails. Its eyes were a glowing red, showing malice.

"What do you want fur ball?" the blonde asked.

"**You know, insults aside, I am glad that you have managed to quiet yourself down,"** the fox said as it sat down. **"Anyway, I called you here for a reason. Your dumb ass messed up on the Hiraishin –no-jutsu. You managed to mess up a seal by your own damn blood."**

"Alright, so I screwed up," Naruto muttered. "So, all I have to do is through the kunai again and use the jutsu and I should be home free."

The large kitsune sighed before brining a halt to Naruto's plans. **"I would not do that kit. You can throw that kunai for ages and still end up in the wrong plane. Besides, I do not want to fix your body over and over again."**

Naruto glared at the fox before speaking. "Alright, I know you fox, what the fuck did you do to my body?"

"**Oh, so you are smart enough to ask questions?"** the fox said with mirth. **"Alright, if you want to know then I will tell since it is your body. I simply turned you into a kitsune like me. It was simple, when your body lapsed into pain and degeneration due to that jutsu going from plane to plane, the seal weakened enough for me to put in two tails worth of chakra to alter your DNA. Only side effect is that you are now twelve."**

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. "So I am guessing that my chakra control also went to shreds?"

The Kyuubi huffed slightly before talking. **"You are a kitsune now, you have perfect chakra control as will your kits. And your Kekki Genkai is still intact so do not worry about not using your bones. The only downside is that you now have to go through puberty again."**

Naruto groaned at the thought before looking around. "So I am guessing that I should wake up some."

The Kyuubi sighed as he put his head in his paws. **"Yeah, you should. I just have one thing to say. After you had the Yamanaka's got through your mind, you have become hell of a lot more worthy of being my vessel."**

"Yeah, 'cause it is a real honor to be your vessel. No really, I am really honored to be in contact with you." Every word that the blonde used had a sarcastic ring to it, as if it were to mock the large fox.

"**You know, I can give you the largest headache ever right kit?"**

Before Naruto could answer, the world around him shimmered into something different, something with a night air and a warm fire licking the air around it.

A/N Alright, I am finished with this chapter and I promise, it will be the last new thing till I finish at least one story. Please do not complain about my other stories as I got blocks on a lot of them and now starting work on them. In fact, Mar's Maelstrom is about one thousand words in and The Kitsune in Yokai Academy is a few paragraphs in so expect that to come next.

Anyways, I am would like you guys to meet the person that got me onto this thought, my fellow coauthor, Killjoy 3000. Got any words for our viewers?

Killjoy 3000-Hi everyone if you like our fics? Why don't you review we work really hard on these and yet you read but don't leave review That is, like every authors, is our bread and butter your starving us so please if you really like reading our stuff review and feed us with your comments.

Thank you Killjoy. So review or you pretty much starve us. And if you want to add ideas, go for it. I am game and I OWN DRAKE!!!


End file.
